<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>News to Me by Labyrinth_Runner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395163">News to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner'>Labyrinth_Runner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shallow Grave (1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Law - Freeform, Breeding kink eventually, F/M, Reporter Reader, Smut, So I just came up with the idea for smut, but you all know I can't do anything simple, so there's backstory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex Law starts to act on edge at work, you decide to ask him what's going on, not expecting anything close to what the truth is. As you fear for his life and help him get over the events that took place in his apartment, you start to realize that the grave may have been shallow, but your love isn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Law/ Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. From the Source</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you had heard that Alex Law was in the market for a new roommate, you were intrigued. Sure, your current living situation was fine. It wasn’t like you didn’t get along with her, but you could live with <em>Alex</em>… the wheels in your head turned just thinking about it. You’d heard the stories about him. He’d earned quite the reputation for himself for being a bit of a man whore for any pretty girl. Yet, you knew he was so much more than that. You’d worked with him long enough to know that although he was an asshole most days, he was brilliant. Not to mention, handsome. You bit your lip as you stared at him from your desk in the corner, imagining what it would be like to see those blue eyes looking up at you from between your thighs, threading your fingers in his long locks to hold him closer… Your legs were moving across the room before you registered the movement. Gently, you perched on his desk, crossing your legs as you leaned back to look down at him.</p><p>“I hear you’re in the market for a new roommate,” you told him. It wasn’t a question. </p><p>A flash of annoyance crossed his face at you sitting on his desk. “Fuck’s it to you?”</p><p>You tilted your head and smirked, gently dragging the toe of your shoe up the side of his leg. “<em>I’ve been looking to get into bed with some new roommates</em>.”</p><p>His eyes darkened at your tone as he eyes raked over your body. You cleared your throat and his eyes reluctantly made their way back up to your expectant ones.</p><p>“Juliet already found someone,” he replied.</p><p>“What a shame,” you murmured. “It could’ve been fun.”</p><p>He swallowed in response as he watched you make your way back to your desk. With a hint of playfulness, you swayed your hips a bit more than usual as you walked, feeling him stare at your ass. If you couldn’t have the apartment, you’d at least make him regret not having <em>you</em>.</p><p>——————————————————————————————-</p><p>Weeks passed and you noticed a change in Alex, especially after he was assigned to cover the triple murder victims found in the woods. He was jumpier, on edge. You were worried about him. One day he came in and when your coworker accidentally bumped his shin with an umbrella, he winced. The next day he had a wound on his forehead. That was the day you decided you’d get to the bottom of this. You were a reporter. Fact finding should be easy.</p><p>“Alex, a word?” you asked, stopping by his desk after getting assigned your fluff piece for the week by your boss.</p><p>He gestured tiredly to his desk for you to sit.</p><p>“Not here,” you replied softly. “The stairwell.”</p><p>His eyes widened in fear before narrowing in suspicion. He followed you out into the empty stairwell that led to the basement of the building. The silence hung between you for a moment while you paced, unsure of where to start.</p><p>“Are you going to fucking say something? Because I have work to do,” he sighed in annoyance.</p><p>“What’s going on with you?” you asked.</p><p>“Fuck do you mean, ‘<em>what’s going on</em>’?” he asked incredulously. “I don’t have the fuckin’ time for this.”</p><p>He moved to leave, but you pinned him to the wall to stop him. “Alex, I’m worried about you. What happened to your forehead?”</p><p>“Bumped it.”</p><p>“And your shins?”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong with my shins.”</p><p>“So if I tapped them with my foot?” you asked, bringing your foot up next to them. He winced. You put your foot back on the ground. He let out a shaky breath as he couldn’t meet your eyes. Gently you cupped his cheek and looked him in the eyes. “Alex, what’s going on? You look like you haven’t slept in days. I’m worried about you.”</p><p>“Why do you care?” he asked, searching your eyes.</p><p>You looked down in embarrassment. “Alex, I like you a lot.”</p><p>“So when you said you wanted to get in bed with new roommates…”</p><p>“I want to get in bed with <em>you</em>,” you replied, smiling at him shyly.</p><p>He turned his head into your hand, taking your thumb in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tip. He watched you intently as your eyes fluttered closed and you let out a shaky breath.</p><p>“Alex, tell me what’s going on,” you repeated, opening your eyes to look at him.</p><p>Alex sighed in defeat, hanging his head. “You’re gonna hate me.”</p><p>“I’m not going to hate you,” you reiterated, taking both sides of his face in your hands now. The tips of your fingers slip into his hair and it’s just as soft as you’d imagined. Your eyes linger on his lips before searching his to see if he wants this as badly as you do. He’s looking at you now like you’re precious. You’re something he doesn’t want to lose, something solely his. You’ve never seen him look at anyone like this. Hell, <em>he</em> doesn’t think he’s ever looked at someone like this, not even Juliet. The air is charged with tension and you’re leaning in fast until he pulls back.<em> Alex Law</em> pulled back. You’re stunned. </p><p>“I need to tell you first,” he sighed.</p><p>Something’s terribly wrong.</p><p>The steps become your seat and you’re listening attentively. His words are spilling out as if you’d unleashed a floodgate. Eyes widen in shock as the truth comes out and it washes over you. Your eyes are unfocused at the wall in front of you. They buried the bodies. They mutilated them. His roommate has cracked. You didn’t care about the money. You cared about Alex. </p><p>“Alex, you can’t go back home,” you said after moments of silence that seemed like they would have stretched on forever if you had let them.</p><p>“Fuck do you mean I can’t go home?” he asked, looking at you incredulously.</p><p>“David did that to your <em>forehead</em>. He’s capable of killing. He might kill you!” you replied emphatically. “Alex, <em>promise</em> me you’ll be careful.”</p><p>You weren’t telling him to go to the police. Not yet, anyway. That might get him thrown behind bars. </p><p>“I’m fine,” he replied. </p><p>You leaned your head against his shoulder. “I’m scared for you.”</p><p>He leaned his head on top of yours. “Give me your number. If I start to feel unsafe, I’ll go in my room and I’ll ring you. You can call the police and send them to the apartment.”</p><p>You sighed. This was the most you were going to get and you knew it. “Alright.”</p><p>He let out a slight chuckle.</p><p>“What is it?” you asked curiously.</p><p>“It’s just… this is the most relaxed I’ve felt since this all started,” he replied. “Things at home have just been spiraling and I just… I’ve been feeling fairly alone since Juliet started sleeping with David. It’s like I’ve been ganged up against in my own fucking house. This was all my idea anyway. If you’d think anyone was going to be fucking obsessed with the money, it would be me, not David.”</p><p>You took his hand in yours and gave it a squeeze. “We should head back in. We don’t get paid to do nothing.”</p><p>“Says the one who writes puff pieces,” he teased.</p><p>“That’s rich coming from the guy who’s biggest story is himself,” you smirked.</p><p>“Low fucking blow,” he laughed as he stood up.</p><p>“Oh, you <em>wish</em> it was,” you winked as you got up and went to walk back inside with him. Your hand was on the door when he quickly pressed his lips to yours.</p><p>“Thank you,” he smiled. When you didn’t move he laughed. “Well, open the fucking door!”</p><p>“R-right,” you replied, heading back in to your desks. </p><p>You spent the rest of the day stealing glances and small smirks at each other, a blush on your face when he playfully blew you a kiss on his way out. Oh, you had it <em>bad</em>.</p><p>——————————————————————————————-</p><p>It had been a couple of days since your talk with Alex. In an odd, but not unpleasant, turn of events, you’d taken to talking nightly on the phone until he’d fallen asleep. Tonight, he hadn’t called at the normal time. You thought about calling him, but decided that he was probably just busy and that you shouldn’t worry. The night was spent glancing at your phone every now and then. When it became apparent that he wasn’t going to call, you’d just gone to bed.</p><p>The phone rang. You didn’t know what time it was, but it was late. The phone sounded so loud in the stillness of your dark apartment. Your roommate had stayed with their boyfriend this weekend, so at least you weren’t waking anyone up as you scrambled through the house to get to the phone. You checked the clock in the hall as you picked it up. One am.</p><p>“Alex,” you breathed as you picked it up.</p><p>“I… I think something’s going to happen. I don’t know what it is, but it just feels <em>off</em> tonight. I’m…,” he sighed. “Shit. I’m fucking scared.”</p><p>You ran a hand through your bed tangled hair. “Alex, you should call that detective. You need to tell him everything.”</p><p>You heard silence on the other end. “Alex?”</p><p>“I’ll call,” he finally said.</p><p>“If I don’t hear back from you in an hour, I’m calling the police,” you told him, fully expecting to hear him protest.</p><p>“Fine,” he murmured. “I’ll hopefully call you later.”</p><p>“Alex, be careful. I love you,” you replied before hanging up. The words had just slipped out, but you realized you meant them. You pulled the phone over to the couch and settled down while you waited. And waited. <em>And waited</em>. Your nerves were a mess as you played with the hem of your nightgown. </p><p>The call never came. </p><p>Your hand was shaking as you picked the phone off the receiver and dialed for Alex. </p><p>No answer. </p><p>You called the police after, telling them where to go and what little you knew. After you hung up, you pulled on your shoes and left. You didn’t know what you’d find at that apartment. You just hoped to God that it was Alex still alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Creating New Readers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were driving like a madwoman to get to that apartment, not even bothering to lock the car when you parked. The police weren’t there. In the back of your mind, a rational voice reminded you that you could be walking into a crime scene, but you didn’t care. All you could think of was Alex. It was the thought of him that propelled you up the flights of stairs to their apartment. Your heart sank into your stomach as you noticed the door to the apartment open wide. </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>“Alex?” you called out tentatively. You walked further in, finding it eerily still. Your eyes scanned the surrounding area, and that’s when you saw the kitchen. Two bodies. </p><p>“Alex!” you cried out as you ran towards him. There was a knife in his chest and blood. So much blood. You landed on your knees next to him, hands hovering above his chest. </p><p>His eyes fluttered open, focusing lazily on you. </p><p>“Alex, what happened?” you asked, still not sure what to do. Panic was setting in.</p><p>“There’s a fucking knife in my chest,” he replied. “I feel like that’s fairly self explanatory.”</p><p>You wanted to hit him, but you saw the smile he was giving you. He was trying to calm you down.</p><p>“You didn’t call,” you murmured.</p><p>“I was a little fucking busy,” he admitted. “Got pinned down in a roommate disagreement.”</p><p>That made you crack a smile. You sat on the ground next to him, avoiding the blood. Your hand gently took his in yours as you looked out into the hall, waiting for the police to arrive. “Oh, Alex, what am I going to do with you?”</p><p>Gently, he squeezed your hand. “About earlier...”</p><p>You turned your head to look down at him. “Hmmm?”</p><p>“Did you mean it?” he asked.</p><p>“Mean what?” you asked in confusion.</p><p>“Before you hung up the fucking phone,” he said emphatically, urging you to remember it, not wanting to say it himself until he knew for sure.</p><p>Your eyes widened in realization. You’d said you loved him.</p><p>Tenderly, you took his hand up to your lips and kissed the back of his knuckles. “I did mean it. I love you, Alex.”</p><p>“I wish I wasn’t pinned to the fucking floor right now,” he groaned.</p><p>“You and me both,” you chuckled. “Any reason why besides the obvious?”</p><p>“So I can kiss my girlfriend properly as I tell her I love her,” he grinned, turning his head slightly to look at you. He winced slightly at the action. </p><p>“You love me?” you grinned.</p><p>“Yes, I do,” he replied. “I’ll show you just how much once I get this fucking knife out of my chest.”</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that,” you teased, bending down to kiss him gently. </p><p>He studied you after you pulled back, amusement in his eyes. “What, did you just fucking come running after I didn’t call?”</p><p>You looked down at your nightgown and blushed. “I was worried about you,” you said defensively.</p><p>He grew serious for once, something he didn’t do often. “I appreciate that,” he murmured. “I need to tell you something.”</p><p>Your thumb went back to rubbing along the back of his hand as he told you everything that happened in the apartment that night, and about where the money really was. You had to laugh.</p><p>“Alex, you’re one brilliant son of a bitch, I’ll give you that,” you chuckled.</p><p>“I know,” he grinned.</p><p>Footsteps sounded on the stairs as you heard the police get closer.</p><p>“Go put on my bathrobe. My room’s straight ahead, it’s behind the door,” he told you.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I don’t want anyone else eyeing up my fucking girlfriend. Now, go,” he said seriously as you pushed up from the ground and went into his room</p><p>The bathrobe was right where he said it would be. You took a moment to smell it, smiling when it smelled just like him. As the detective entered the apartment, you pulled it on and tied it closed before going out to greet him.</p><p>“We’ll need an ambulance,” you told him.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“I’m the girlfriend of the boy stuck to the floor by a knife in his chest. I’m also the one who called,” you said pointedly as someone went to go take photos of the scene.</p><p>“Hello, detective,” Alex called out. </p><p>You paced the apartment while you waited for someone to move Alex. </p><p>“You don’t have to be here,” the detective told you.</p><p>“With all due respect, detective, that man is my boyfriend and I will be here until someone takes him to the hospital to have the knife removed from his chest, in which case, I will be going with him to be with him there,”  you said pointedly.</p><p>The detective shook his head at you and they went about doing their jobs. </p><p>Eventually, they finished and brought him to the hospital to have the knife removed. You waited in a chair for him to wake up from the anesthesia, but fell asleep with your head on his bed. You woke to the feeling of fingers smoothing over your hair.</p><p>“Mmmm, Alex?” you croaked out.</p><p>“Morning, sleeping beauty,” he teased. </p><p>“How long was I out?”</p><p>“How the fuck should I know? I was knocked out,” he grinned.</p><p>You sat up quickly. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I’m fine. Well, as fine as someone who was just fucking stabbed could be. You need rest,” he replied.</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” you said, but you were already yawning.</p><p>He scooted over slightly. “Climb up.”</p><p>“Alex, I can’t stay, they’ll kick me out,” you murmured as you crawled into bed with him.</p><p>“You’re my emotional support girlfriend. I just got fucking stabbed,” he replied as he pulled the covers up and wrapped an arm around you.</p><p>“You were stabbed?” you asked in fake shock. “You poor thing, I had no idea.”</p><p>“I was fucking stabbed!” he exclaimed with a laugh as people started to look into the room. </p><p>Your body shook slightly as you joined in to laugh with him. “Although, I have to be honest with you.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“If you <em>ever</em> make me worry like that again, I’ll stab you myself, and <em>I</em> won’t miss,” you said seriously before breaking out in a grin.</p><p>He smiled down at you. “No, I bet you fucking won’t.”</p><p>You fell asleep in each other’s arms, feeling him relax for what must have been the first time in a long time. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The incident had been months ago now, but you could tell it still got to him. Especially on nights like tonight. You felt the sheets get yanked tightly from you as he pulled himself into a ball.</p><p>“Juliet, no, please,” he murmured softly in his sleep. “Stop, <em>please</em>, I thought...”</p><p>You couldn’t handle it anymore. It broke you to hear him like this. You turned over in bed to spoon him, pulling him close into you. You kissed his cheek. “Alex,” you murmured, “baby, wake up. It’s only a dream.”</p><p>He jolted awake, sitting up in bed and gasping for air. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling you place a comforting hand on his chest. He looked down at where you laid next to him. Gently, you used your hand on his chest to push him back down to the mattress so you could tuck into his side. After catching his breath, he kissed your forehead.</p><p>“You were talking in your sleep again,” you murmured.</p><p>“What was I saying?”</p><p>“You asked her to stop,” you replied, tilting up to kiss his cheek.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I never thought I’d be the type of guy to say another girl’s fucking name in bed.”</p><p>You cracked a smile at that. He was trying to lighten the mood. “Hey,” you said softly as you gripped his chin and tilted him towards your face. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too,” he smiled.</p><p>You leaned forward to press a kiss against his lips. You’d expected it to be soft and sleepy, but it wasn’t. His lips were desperate against yours. He was trying to drown out any of the residual negativity from his nightmares with you. It had been happening more and more often lately, but he’d usually just let you hold him until he fell asleep. Not tonight, it seemed.</p><p>He kissed you harder and harder, slipping his hand into your sleep-tangled hair. You loved it when he kissed you like this, pressing you into mattress and making you pant for air as his lips started to trail down your jaw.</p><p>“You’ve been so fucking good to me,” he murmured against your neck before gently sucking. His hands lid down your sides to pull your nightgown up. “Let me make you feel so fucking good.”</p><p>His lips connected with your breast, sucking the sides and kissing an open-mouthed trail towards your nipple. He took it into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it before taking it in his teeth. Your back arched off the mattress to press yourself further into his mouth. </p><p>He pulled back with a grin. “Oh? You fucking like that?” he teased.</p><p>You could only nod, eyes widening as his head dipped down to the other breast. The walls of your apartment were thin, so you pressed the back of your hand against your mouth to stifle your moans. He kissed a trail down your chest towards the waistband of your underwear and you got flashbacks to all your daydreams of moments like this back before you were dating. It seemed like so long ago now. Alex hooked his fingers over your waistband and pulled the fabric down. His eyes darkened with mischief and lust as he looked back up at you. His hand reached down to cup you, giving you a light squeeze. You could see the tent being pitched in his underwear. You needed it. You needed <em>him</em>. <em>Now</em>.</p><p>“Shirt. Off,” you commanded breathlessly. You loved his graphic tees, but right now you needed to feel his skin beneath your hands. He sat back on his heels and tugged it off before coming back down to kiss you. You didn’t take charge often, but when you did, he knew better than to disobey. He placed his hand back on your thigh as he crashed his lips against yours. Without warning, he inserted his finger roughly, and then added another. You whimpered against his mouth. His nightmare must have really shaken him, and you were in for it as he worked out all the pent up energy. His fingers curled and pumped inside you at a fast pace as he kissed you harder and harder, swallowing any moans that threatened to escape your mouth. Your finger held onto his shoulders, nails digging into his back as you felt yourself tighten around his fingers. You broke away from air, small mewls slipping past your lips.</p><p>“Fucking cum for me, love,” Alex murmured into your ear, nipping on your earlobe. “Cum for me so I can fuck you into this mattress.”</p><p><em>Fuck you into the mattress.</em> That thought paired with his fingers is what did it for you. You came hard around his fingers, hands fisting the sheets. Your chest heaved as he pulled his fingers out. You could see just how strained his erection was against his underwear and pushed up to shove the fabric down.</p><p>“Fuck me, Alex. Put your money where your mouth is,” you said breathlessly. </p><p>“Do you have a rubber?” he asked, pushing his hair out of his face as you stroked him.</p><p>“Just pull out,” you told him before rolling onto your stomach so he could take you from behind. </p><p>You didn’t have to tell him twice. He lined up behind you and pushed in, causing you to moan against the mattress. Then, he started to move. In typical Alex fashion, it was fast, rough, and sloppy, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t enjoyable. You thought more and more about what it would be like if he actually came inside you. </p><p>“What do you think of kids?” you asked absentmindedly as he fucked you.</p><p>“I fucking hate them. Why?” he asked.</p><p>“Well, I’m not getting any younger, and I want them.<em> With you</em>,” you replied, looking at him over your shoulder. He hadn’t pulled out, but he’d definitely slowed down, fucking you as he thought it over.</p><p>He met your eyes over your shoulder, “Sell me on it.”</p><p>A smirk crossed your face, “Well, first of all, they’d be half of each of us, so you know they’ll be a little heartbreaker.”</p><p>“Of course they fucking will,” he laughed as he continued to fuck you. Did he speed up a tiny bit? You weren’t sure.</p><p>“My tits will grow,” you remarked, “Not to mention, pregnancy hormones can turn women into a horny mess sometimes.”</p><p>He definitely sped up. “You? A horny fucking mess? I can’t picture it.”</p><p>“Plus, it’s basically showing the world that I had sex with you. They’ll know who I belong to,” you replied. He was pounding you into the mattress now. You buried your face into the mattress to keep quiet.</p><p>“And who do you fucking belong to?” he asked, snapping his hips into you.</p><p>“You,” you murmured.</p><p>“I can’t fucking hear you,” Alex chastised as he reached down to pull your back flush against his chest, his arm settling in between your breasts. “Who do you fucking belong to?”</p><p>“You!” You exclaimed as the new angle created a new spark of pleasure up your spine. “<em>Fuck</em>, I belong to <em>you</em>, Alex.”</p><p>His hand slipped back down to settle on your stomach. “I’m gonna make you a fucking mother.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” you asked, feeling that coil start to wind up again. You tightened around him, feeling his cock twitch inside you. </p><p>“Yeah,” he panted in your ear before kissing your neck. </p><p>He jackhammered into you, causing you to cry out, no longer caring if anyone heard him fuck you into oblivion. You came harder this time, seeing stars. You felt a warmth flood into you as he came, burying his face into your neck. He held you tight as he fell backwards onto the mattress, keeping you firmly against his chest.</p><p>“I think if I fuck you after every nightmare I have, I’ll eventually stop having them,” he grinned, looking up at the ceiling past your shoulder. You playfully tightened around his still-inserted cock and he let out a groan.</p><p>“What if I want to fuck you at other times?”</p><p>“Then you’ll fuck me whenever you want,” he laughed. “I’ll never say ‘no’ to a good fucking time.”</p><p>His arms wrapped around you, settling around your waist. You rubbed your hand up and down his arms.</p><p>“i love you, Alex.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Announcement Pages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>You woke up late again. You were so tired lately. Maybe you were coming down with something? Sounds were coming from the kitchen. It was the weekend. Your roommate always made breakfast on the weekends and usually it smelled amazing, but this time the smell of french toast and bacon was turning your stomach. You sat up slowly, feeling like you were going to be sick. No, you weren’t <em>feeling</em> like you were going to be sick, you realized. You <em>were</em> going to be sick. Your feet couldn’t carry you fast enough to the bathroom, landing you hard on your knees as you lost what little remained in your stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A knock sounded on the door. “Hey, are you okay in there?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grimaced. “Yeah, my stomach is just wrecked.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s been happening a lot lately,” your roommate replied, opening the door and leaning against the door frame. “You did the same thing last Wednesday when I made curry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe I’ve got a bug?” you asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I feel like that’s too inconsistent,” she replied with a sigh. “When’s the last time you had your period?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your face scrunched up as you thought about it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you can’t remember, then that’s not a good sign,” she chuckled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t be pregnant,” you murmured.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve been fucking Alex, yeah? It’s not like it’s impossible,” she said pointedly. “Maybe you should get a test, just to know for sure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded. She was right. After all, it might just be something else, but it would be good to know for sure. “I’ll pick one up later.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She nodded and went out to finish making breakfast.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rest of the morning was a blur. You went to the drug store and bought the test, returning home. The phone kept ringing. It was probably Alex, but you needed time. Time to figure out what this was. Sitting on the bathtub, you waited for the test to finish. When the fifteen minutes were up, you took a steadying breath and picked up the test.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A plus sign.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Fuck</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Panic settled in. The last time you’d talked to Alex about kids was during sex. You knew he’d agree to anything during sex, because he really didn’t think with anything else but his dick during sex. He hated kids. How were you going to break this to him? Would he dump you? Would he want you to get rid of it? Would he be happy? So many different possibilities swirled around as your hand inadvertently rested on your stomach. There was a child in there. Your child. With Alex. As overwhelmed as you were, a smile crossed over your face as your inner happiness bubbled up over the panic. Something in you took over, reassuring yourself that regardless of how Alex took the news, you and this kid would be fine, because you would love it no matter what. You just hoped that Alex would, too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The phone rang again and this time you rushed to answer it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“’Bout fucking time you answered,” Alex said in slight annoyance. “I’ve been trying to call you all morning.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry. It’s been hectic this morning,” you replied. It wasn’t technically a lie.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you okay?” he asked, annoyance slipping away and replaced with concern.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah... I will be,” you replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was wondering if you wanted to do anything later?” he asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Besides you?” you teased. “Sure. I’ll make dinner. My roommate will be out at her boyfriend’s house.  Shoot for six?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll see you then,” he replied before hanging up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You placed the phone back down on the receiver. The rest of the afternoon was spent making a romantic dinner to break the news to him. By the time six rolled around, you were lighting the candles and dimming the lights. He knocked on the door and you let him in, hoping the night would go well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the fuck is all this for?” he chuckled in amusement. “You really fucking went all out, didn’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A hot blush settled into your face. Maybe it <em>was</em> overkill...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tilted his head at you, a smirk on his face, “Don’t tell me you’re going to propose to me? Is that why it’s so fucking romantic?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“N-no, it’s not that,” you replied, looking down, shoulders drooping a bit. Maybe this was a bad idea.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His smirk dropped off his face as he took in your shift in body language. He pulled you into his arms, cupping your cheek. “Darling, what’s wrong? You’re fucking scaring me. Did I fuck up?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No!” you said adamantly, looking up and searching his eyes. “You didn’t. That’s not... I just...” you were stumbling over your words, trying to find the best way to tell him. Instead of finding the perfect phrasing, you ended up just blurting it out. “Alex, I’m pregnant.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex’s eyes widened and he was silent for once. His mouth parted slightly as if he was going to say something before closing it again. You watched as his eyes trailed down to your abdomen and back up to your face. His silence made you shift uncomfortably. He was very rarely speechless like this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes softened as they found their way back to yours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Softly, he asked, “Really?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded. “I took the test this morning,” you murmured. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A slight smile formed on his face, “A hectic morning?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Very,” you replied, brow furrowing in confusion at his reaction. You chewed your lip and turned away from him. “Are you mad?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His arms encircled you from behind, hands trailing to rest on your stomach. “Darling, why the fuck would I be mad?” he asked, resting his chin on your shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re not fond of kids,” you replied, turning your head to look at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And I told you I’d be open to having them with you,” he replied, kissing your cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What, that because I agreed during the middle of sex that I didn’t fucking mean it?” he asked in amusement. “Darling, don’t be fucking silly. I love you. Of course I’d want to have kids with you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He spun you in his arms by your hips. His hands settled on your cheek and your waist as he pulled you in for a kiss. All your worries from the morning melted away with the reassurance that the two of you were both happy with this development. He kissed you harder and harder, your hands settling in his hair to pull him closer. When you pulled apart for air, you were both panting hard. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you, Alex,” you replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you, too,” he smiled, looking down at your stomach. “Both of you.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>